


MerWatch

by 11Fritos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Add more relationship tags as more things are posted, Alternate Universe, Mermaids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Fritos/pseuds/11Fritos
Summary: Mod Mei's posts for MerWatch on Tumblr!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pirate!reader falls in love with mer!hanzo

The slight spray of salt water was still simply amazing to you, you’ve been sailing for years now and just couldn’t get over it. You made a good living doing what you did, was it ethical? Nat exactly, but what did it matter; as long as no one got in your way they were fine. “Oi, Captain!” One of your crew called out from the crow’s nest.“What is it you yelled up at him, looking up and squinting your eyes from the sun.“Land!” They replied, excitement clear in their voice. You couldn’t keep the grin off your face, you’ve been sailing for months now determined to make it to Japan for a big trade deal and couldn’t afford to be late to it. You and your crew couldn’t wait to step foot on land, as much as you love the sea there was something really great about not being stuck with the same 50 people who didn’t understand what hygiene was. When you docked you still had a few days until you had to meet for the deal, so you helped your crew unload other goods off your ship to try and sell. When that was done you were exhausted and decided to go out for a walk along the shore.

There was a sheen of sweat across your forehead from working all day and were happy to have some time to yourself. It was nearing the end of the day and the view you had of the sunset was beautiful; like the sea, you saw it every day but could never get enough of it. You then laid back on the sand and closed your eyes, enjoying being able to relax for the first time in months. You heard a loud splash and weren’t surprised by it at first. But when you sat back up to see what kind of fish it as you were shocked to see a huge dorsal fin sticking out of the water before quickly sinking back in.

At first, you thought it could be a trick your eyes were playing on you, an indication that you needed some sleep. You started to head back to town before you felt… something, you didn’t know what but it was pulling you back towards the shore, the into the ocean. Before you realized what was going on you were knee deep in the water. It was then you saw a face further into the depths; you couldn’t make out the exact details, but you were drawn to it and began walking further into the ocean once more. As you got closer you could begin to make out the details in the face and upper body. They seemed to be male and had an intricate tattoo starting on their shoulder and traveling down the left arm. He had black hair that was let down and reached his shoulders. “Hello?” you called out, trying to get him to talk to you. “Hey… sir” you said after a small pause realizing you had no idea who exactly this person was. “Did you see a large fish in here with a large dorsal fin? It was spiny an-” you cut yourself off when the man turned around and swam away, it was then you saw the fin and his back and were awestruck. After that, you decided it would be best to head back into town and get some sleep.

The next day you had nothing planned and decided to return to the beach, you had convinced yourself what you saw last night was a fever dream and nothing more. But that didn’t change the fact that you wanted to stay by the shore, just to relax and for no reason other than that. Absolutely not, relaxation and that was it. After about five minutes sitting on the sand, you walked up to the water’s edge. Luckily no one else was on this area of the beach so you were able to do this without everyone, including your crew, thinking you were crazy. “Hey so uhm, I know this is weird but are you real?” you said to the open ocean before you “I saw you last night, but I don’t know if I actually saw you?”. “Holy shit I’m fucking insane,” you murmured to yourself after a few minutes of silence. After the sudden realization, you heard a quiet laugh from behind you. You whipped around and saw the man?creature? from last night “Wait you’re real? Holy shit you’re real!” You exclaimed in excitement, but you calmed down a few seconds later not wanting to scare them off.

“Not to be rude or anything but what are you?” you asked when he didn’t immediately swim off.“I’m Hanzo,” was his simple reply“No, no like what-” you cut yourself off when you saw him raise an eyebrow quizzically. “Nevermind, so Hanzo,” you started the name sounding pleasant to your eyes when you thought about it, after a few moments of silence you began again “I’m y/n, Captain of The Morrigan,” you announced, puffing out your chest with pride.“The what?” your posture returned to normal when he didn’t recognize your or the ship’s name“The Morrigan, it’s the name of my ship,” you replied waving your hand in the vague direction of where it was docked. He seemed confused and even tilted his head slightly. “Listen, Hanzo I’m a pirate, a pirate captain as a matter of fact. I sail the seas taking who and what I please,” your pride returned as you remembered your numerous plunders.  
He smiled as he looked at you. “Sounds interesting,” he eventually said “Care to tell me more?” you sat with him the rest of the day telling him of many of your escapades, your countless treasures, and your numerous enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader visits an old friend, mer!reinhardt

You double checked that you had everything you would need for the day: food, a blanket, phone and portable charger, among other things. For the past couple months you have been visiting a, you didn’t know exactly what to call him, merman? When you thought about it, it sounded insane, but it was true: one day you were out sailing when you met the man. You thought he was just out swimming, but when you joined him in the water you found out that wasn’t the case, rather he had a huge tail, a whale shark if you remembered what he told you correctly. But you’ve been visiting him near-daily and today you didn’t have anything to do and we’re going to spend the entire day with him. You were excited, to say the least, over the past few months the two of you had become extremely close. He was kind, funny, and you could talk to him about anything that was bothering you.

You headed out into the ocean, you’ve never been happier to live by the beach and be able to travel out to the ocean so easily. You saw his head in the distance and waved at him in order to get his attention. When he saw you he quickly swam over. “Ah y/n meine liebe, how are you?” He asked, voice loud and joyous as always with his thick German accent. “I’m good, how about you?” You asked grinning just from being around him. “Fantastic as ever!” He enthusiastically replied. “Do you wanna go swimming, maybe race?” He then asked, now grinning as well. You laughed“C’mon Rein, you know how unfair the races are,” you said laughing. “Alright fine we don’t have to race,” he said, sighing.

You got into the water to join your companion, and after a half hour of splashing water and giggles you got back on the boat and Reinhardt asked you a question. “Do you know how to waltz?” He asked looking at you“Not really,” was all you said, confused as to where this was going. “Would you like me to teach you?” He asked, looking at you hopefully“Uhm I don’t know if you’ve noticed this or not, but you don’t have any feet. It’s kinda hard to do the waltz without feet, or legs,” you sheepishly said. At this, he let out a hearty laugh before shrugging his shoulders. “Well then I’ll teach you my version of the dance, no legs required,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the inactivity, updates should be much more frequent from now on. Also remember to check out the MerWatch tumblr for stories written by the mod, and it has all the amazing fanart people have drawn for the au! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mer!symetra (Symmerta) headcanons

-If you manage to see her count yourself extremely lucky, she’s only seen by people she deems worthy

-If she talks to you that means she’s probably in love

-And she also likes to give small gifts to friends and s/os including things like seashells(only ones without any chips), bits of colorful coral she finds, sea glass, etc

-She has an amazing singing voice and if you live by the sea you will often hear her at night

-She enjoys hearing stories about life on land, even if they’re about the most mundane things like shopping

-She’s also fascinated by animals on land like dogs and cats

-If you like swimming she’ll gladly join you and would swim along with you all day if you were willing

-Loves telling you about things she’s seen underwater and will build models of her discoveries with things on the shore


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mer!symmetra/mer!sombra/reader soulmate au!

For your entire life, you had always heard from other people how great it was to meet your soulmate. All of the sudden the world seemed to spring to life, with color. You didn’t understand, what was so great about color anyway? The world was fine in black and white as far as you were concerned. At least that’s what you originally thought, now though? You realize what you’ve been missing out on and the only regret you have is not seeing it sooner

One Month Ago:

You were in a packed car headed to the ocean with your friends for a weekend getaway. You weren’t exactly excited for the vacation, it wasn’t exactly your ideal vacation. All your closest friends had already met their soulmates, so you were an outcast from the rest in that sense. But also because unlike most you weren’t really looking forward to meeting your soulmate, you thought all sense of adventure would be gone after that, and that was the last thing you wanted to happen.

After a half an hour more of driving you had finally arrived at the beach, you all pitched in to rent a beach house for the weekend stay; it was fairly large to house all of you but it didn’t cost too much so it was fine by you. Once you finished unpacking it started to get dark out and you told your friends that you were heading out for a walk. You had always enjoyed late night strolls, especially in the summer when the temperature was cooler than it would’ve been in the day and very few people were out at night. After about 20 minutes of walking along the shore, you plopped down on the sand and looked out at the vast, gray sea before you.

When you looked to your right you saw an area of the water that was lighter than the rest of the expanse of water, and you ran over to it. It was further in the water than you really wanted to go, but you trekked on nonetheless. Once the water was up to your chest you had finally reached the bright spot, but you still couldn’t figure out what it was. Reluctantly, you dunked your head under water and saw a person, but they had tendrils? You didn’t have much time to think about it however before the figure turned around and made eye contact with you. Your eyes widened as you realized you had finally met your soulmate.

Both of your heads soon breached the surface and you let in a deep gasp of oxygen. You looked over at the woman and were amazed at what you saw, her hair ended in highlights of something you had never seen before a color! You didn’t know what it was, but it was beautiful, you then looked at her tendrils (you still had to ask about that) and saw a similar color in them, letting off a faint light. You were ecstatic, and you realized how wrong you were about soulmates, this was the greatest feeling you had ever experienced. “This isn’t right,” was the only thing you heard from your newly discovered significant other.  
“W-what do you mean?”  
“Look at the water, that’s-that’s not what it should look like!” when you looked down you realized the water was still gray, not the beautiful blue your friends had tried to describe to you. As you looked around you realized you could only see some colors, other things remained the same. The smile and elation fell from your face.  
“What does this mean?” you asked her, confused. When your friends described they said they saw all colors at once as soon as they made eye contact, but that wasn’t what happened with you.  
“I don’t know, why can’t I see them?” she then asked you, sounding like she was on the edge of hysteria.

After that you decided maybe she wasn’t your soulmate after all so you headed to the shore and continued your walk, acting like nothing had happened. “Hey! Where are you going?” the voice called to you. You didn’t reply to her call and just kept walking away. “Hey, I’m talking to you!” she called out once again.  
“Why do you care?” you said before turning around to face her.  
“Can you keep it down?” A stern sounding voice asked. You turned and saw another mer sitting on a rock near the shore. The two of you made eye contact and suddenly you looked at her tail and saw the beautiful color of her tail, something that was previously gray. Then you looked at the ocean and saw the serene color of it.  
“Blue…” was all you said, barely above a whisper.

“Hey, uhm what’s your name?” you called back to the mer behind you  
“Sombra,” she replied  
“Sombra, come over here,”  
“Why?”  
“Just-just come here,” she swam over to you as close as she could while still being submerged in the water.  
“And what’s your name?”  
“Symmetra,” the newly introduced person said, voice still surprisingly calm  
“Sombra, look at Symmetra!” the two mers then made eye contact  
“Holy shit,” Sombra quietly whispered to herself.  
“So that means the three of us are soul mates?” Symmetra asked.  
“Guess so,” Sombra replied, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for checking out MerWatch! If you enjoyed be sure to check out MerWatch on Tumblr so you can see updates, fanart, and Mod Mercy's writing! If you have any questions as to what fish a character is feel free to ask in the comments!


End file.
